


A storm of amber leaves

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Nature, Pre-Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Helping Rolanda clear the Quidditch Pitch of leaves is Pomona’s favourite Autumn tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



> Written as part of the HP_Halloween double drabble exchange.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, the lovely _Melodic_.

Autumn always fell suddenly at Hogwarts. One day the trees were straining under the weight of their colourful canopies; the next they were bare, the ground carpeted in red and gold.

Pomona hurried onto the Quidditch Pitch, drawing her soil-smeared cloak around herself to ward off the chill. Rolanda was waiting beneath the goal posts. 

They drew their wands and set to work, gathering the leaves into one enormous pile. Swish, flick, _Wingardium Leviosa!_ Soon they were engulfed in a storm of amber leaves.

They made a peculiar pair: Rolanda, sharp-eyed and hawk-nosed; Pomona, rosy-cheeked and friendly-faced. Tall and short, thin and plump, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. 

Their disparate appearances masked similarities. Practical and independent, both witches abhorred the melodramatic gossip that crept through the castle at this time of year, insidious as the morning mist which blanketed the grounds.

When night fell, a well-placed _Incendio_ set the pile alight, bathing the pitch in a warm glow and casting tall shadows up the stands. The rich, familiar smell of burning leaves saturated the air.

The flames ignited Pomona’s courage. She reached for Rolanda’s hand. Earth-stained fingers met a broom-calloused palm.

This Autumn, far from marking an ending, signalled a new beginning.


End file.
